Trouble in Paradis
by youtabe23
Summary: There are troubles with Jim and Pam's wedding. Pam/Ryan, Jim/Erin in later chapters. Sex
1. Chapter 1

Pam had been having a rough few weeks. She was currently walking back to the offices of the Michael Scott Paper Company after telling her fiancé, Jim, that she was going have to stay late again. She was still not sure why she agreed to take part in this company, and was also not sure why it did not register with her that a new company takes work. She unlocked the door to her "office" and sighed. "if they had told me in high school I would be working in a shower one day I would have sued that person for sexual harassment" she said to herself.

Pam sat there reflecting over her life the past few months. Everything thing had been perfect until she took this job: her relationship with Jim was amazing, she had a new home, and even her artwork was taking a step up. Sure she felt unfulfilled in her job, but that was normal. Now everything was going downhill. Pam sat there for what seemed like hours thinking about the unforeseen changes this job had made in her life.

All of a sudden the door clicked. Pam quickly turned and saw Ryan walk in. "Oh good, I thought Michael forgot to lock the door again." Ryan said. Pam looked at Ryan, the person she had spent the most time with out of anyone these past few weeks. Pam had decided a while ago that Ryan was part of the reason she felt the way she did. Despite the fact that Pam was engaged, she was also a sexually active women in her 20s, and despite the fact that Ryan disgusted her, he was still a very sexy, well put together man.

With that thought, Pam suddenly became, like any women, self-conscious about her looks. She then realized that she had been crying. "What is wrong Pam?" Ryan said, although he was not even looking at her when he said it.

"Nothing I was just thinking about how much my life had changed since I took this job." She said.

"In what ways?" He asked disinterestedly.

"Well…" Pam was wondering if she should confide in Ryan, probably the worst confidant in the world. But, Pam reasoned, she needed to confide in someone and Ryan was there. "I just have been wondering if this job was the right move. My work flow has increased, my money flow has decreased, and I have not been working on my artwork nearly as much as I should. I guess the biggest problem, however, is my relationship with Jim. I have not seen him for more than an hour the past couple weeks. He is working as hard as can be to get money for our marriage and I am working as hard as can be for this company and it is very hard to integrate our two schedules." Pam snorted "Its kind of funny because they tell you that true love does not require sex, but I have not had sex with Jim for several weeks and I also spend all day around two sexy men, my libido is going crazy and I…." Pam was horrified with what she was saying. She completely forgot she was with RYAN, a man that disgusted her to her core.

Ryan was now sitting in front of her looking into her eyes. "You know" Ryan said, his hand alighting on Pam's thigh, "I can help you with that libido problem." Ryan moved his face closer to Pam and continued to rub her thigh. Ryan and Pam's lips were almost touching when Pam moved away.

Pam then slapped Ryan's on the face and stormed off, leaving Ryan looking at the wall. Ryan would never understand women, Pam had practically asked Ryan to take her short off for her and she then slaps him. Ryan had been getting excited during Pam's speech, she was not the only one that this job was taking a toll on, and Ryan had grown to notice just how sexy Pam was the past few weeks.

Ryan grabbed his coat, looked around to make sure everything was in its right place before he left. Ryan then turned around to face the door and gasped.

Pam was standing in the doorway wearing nothing but black lace panties, a bra, and her button up, which had been unbuttoned and fell lazily at her sides. "Where do you think your going?" Pam asked as she thinned her lips into the sexiest smile Ryan had ever seen. Pam then walked up to a stunned Ryan and stood an inch away from his face.

Ryan, still baffled by this display, fell back into the chair that Pam had been filling only seconds earlier. "Good idea, I always like it when my prey is seated." Pam said as she licked her lips and sat in Ryan's lap. Pam then pulled at the back of chair for support and started to grind. She grinded on Ryan's groin like no lady had ever grinded before and Ryan's penis grew immediately. Pam looked at Ryan with appreciation at his response to her and started kissing her neck in response.

"Pam wait" Ryan said as he pulled away from her "Jim and I do not have the best relationship but I am not going to allow his fiancé to cheat on him with me. I swore off hedonistic things like this when I left New York. It just would not be fair to Jim."

Pam looked taken aback for a second, and then mad. She knew that Ryan always liked her and he had asked her out several times. With contempt she said "Fuck Jim!" Then the sexy smile returned to her face and she leaned in to Ryan's ear and started to nibble it. "Or better yet, fuck me." She said in a voice so sexy that Ryan's will to resist completely left, which ironically seemed inversely proportional to the size of the member in his pants.

Pam then leaned back for a second, took in her surroundings, and dived into Ryan's face. Ryan had never felt so much pleasure from a kill. Pam's tongue explored Ryan's mouth and danced with his tongue. Never disengaging the kiss, Pam reached down to Ryan's zipper and masterfully unzipped them with one hand as the other still grasped the back of Ryan's head.

Once Pam got Ryan's little friend out, she pulled her panties aside and immediately inserted the penis into her already wet vagina. She once again linked her arms to the back of the chair and started to hump. She started slowly and rhythmically, but then got faster and more sporadic, with so much longing that Ryan was taken aback. Ryan had never had sex like this. There was so much passion in it, but none of that passion was love, it was all lust.

Ryan's body started to shake as he reached his peak. His penis extended to its longest, and then his load exploaded into Pam. Pam closed her eyes and looked up to the heaven, almost like she had wanted that feeling for years.

Pam then lowered her head and looked at Ryan in the face. She leaned in and laid a 10 second kiss on Ryan's lips. Once she was done with her final exploration of Ryan's mouth she looked at him, smiled, and said "Expect more later." She then lifted her body off Ryan and Ryan's penis out of her vagina and put her cloths back on. She then walked out of the door, leaving Ryan with an open mouth inside of the office of Michael Scott Paper Company.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim was sitting at his desk taking in the day before he headed home. Pam had just told him that she would be staying late again. Jim sighed; it had gotten almost ridiculous how often she was staying late. It was only about a week ago that they decided to start taking separate cars to work. The spark had left their relationship. They definitely still _Loved_ each other, and Jim was sure they would take that to the grave, but they were no longer sexually attracted to each other. Hell, they had not had sex in weeks, which took its toll on Jim more than Pam, he thought.

Jim looked up from his desk at the place where he fell in love with Pam. Sitting there was Erin, Pam's replacement at receptionist. Erin insisted on staying, saying that it was her duty as receptionist to stay until everyone else had left. The funny thing is that Pam had always said that exact thing, but that had only been an excuse to stay with Jim.

Erin looked up and noticed Jim looking in her direction. "Yes?" she said enthusiastically in her girlish way. Jim was still not sure if he liked her or not, she did not really mesh well with Jim's sarcastic, dry vibe, but there was something about her that was very charming.

"Oh nothing just thinking about how Pam used to sit where you are sitting," Jim said standing up and walking to her desk.

"Ooh, is this like a love story? May I hear" She said, teeth shining at Jim.

"There really is not much to say, just that we used to talk at lot at this desk and that eventually flourished into a relationship."

"What were some of the things you talked about?" Erin asked inquisitively.

"Well…." Jim thought back. "I remember I used to get really bored sometimes, we called it 'dying of boredom' and it was always Pam's job to revive me. That was one of the little games we played."

"What was one way that she revived you?"

Jim chuckled to himself as he thought back. "I remember this time Pam taught me a game she would play sometimes when she was bored. You see those cups on Dwight's desk?" Erin nodded in eager agreement. "Well we take a piece of paper" Jim reached on Erin's desk and pulled a sheet of paper off her desk and proceeded to rip it. "and try to ring one of those cups like this:" Jim shot and hit the cup on his first try. That's weird, Jim had never been able to make a cup up until now.

"Hmm…" said Erin, ripping her own piece paper, "If you can make I definitely can" She said, smiling up at Jim.

"Oh really? Then step on up Ms. Erin" said Jim, bowing and gesturing towards Dwight's desk.

Erin missed badly.

Jim laughed, "don't feel bad, I have had years more of experience." Erin looked mad and immediately started to make paper ball after paper and shoot them at Dwight's cup, of course the only way you would know what she was aiming for is if you knew before hand, because her aim did not get any better.

"Wait, wait! Let me help you, your just wasting paper." Jim said, then his eyes met Erin's, "And you know we are a paper company." Jim said, smiling and winking at Erin. Erin giggled as Jim made his way around the desk to help her.

"First thing is first, make sure your shoulders are square to the cup." Jim said as he turned her chair to face the basket. "That will at least make sure you get it in the area. Next," Jim said as he put his hands on her shoulder, "it helps to be standing up, do not ask me why but in basketball that is one of the first things you learn."

"Well if the strong basketball player says that it helps then it must." Said Erin, tilting head straight up and smiling at Jim.

Jim felt something in his pants tingle, he was getting slightly aroused by this. Oh well, he is still a man, getting aroused is not a sin.

"Now stand up," Jim said, "it really helps to stand up." Erin obliged and Jim stood behind her. "Now this is a secret Pam taught me," Jim said, grabbing the back of Erin's left hand and interlocking them with his. "It really helps to put your non dominant hand on your chest like so." Jim placed his and erin's interlocked hands on her chest and also put his right hand over them for good measure.

"Now shoot!"

Erin shot the paper ball and jumped with glee as the paper went in the cup. She turned around, still in Jim's arms, and hugged him. Jim hugged her back and that was when they both noticed that his pants were exploding.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Said Jim, backing up.

"Its ok," Erin said smiling, "Im wet, see?" as she took off her jeans abnormally quickly to reveal a liquid splotch on her panties."

Jim lost it for a second when Erin did that and turned on his playboy mode. "Wow your hips look just my size," He said as he pulled her back to him."maybe we should find out." Jim then planted a kiss on Erin's lips and lifted her up on top of the desk. Jim's hands found Erin's soft ass as he started to caress it softly. Erin immediately responded by kissing him back while taking her panties off, revealing her soaked pussy to the world.

At that maneuver Jim pulled back, with a look that was a mixture of arousal and horror at his actions. "Oh my god, I am so sorry." Erin said genuinely, "I honestly forgot you were married, oh my god how could I do that this whole thing started with a story about your wife. I am so sorry," She said, genuinely.

At that moment Erin starting to breathe heavy and heaved out her chest. Her shirt, which was already too small to begin with, could not take any more strain and the buttons on it bust, revealing an amazingly flat chest and supple breasts. At this Jim lost it, his hands immediately going to his pants to and pulling down his zipper. He immediately walked back into Erin and they proceeded, with surprise etched all over Erin's face.  
>Jim started to kiss Erin better than before, with one hand holding the back of her head. Then he lifted Erin off the desk and laid her down on his now free penis as they became one. Erin's legs were now around Jim's body as none of her body was touching any surface. She was being held up completely by Jim, who now had both of his hands back on her ass. Jim started to pump and pump with reckless abandon. He could feel his member getting bigger inside of Erin and he had to ram her against the wall or risk dropping her. Tongue still in Erin's mouth, Jim got faster and harder until he came inside her. Erin went to gasp and got a mouthful of Jim once again. They proceeded to kiss for about a minute until Jim broke it and placed Erin back into her chair.<p>

"I will be back in a moment with round 2." Jim said smiling at her with his boyish smile. "I hope your ready too."

Erin immediately went to her purse to check if she had any energy pills, she usually carried some around at work. She found the box that normally carried them and found it to be empty, pouting she turned around to find the office completely empty except for her. Jim's briefcase was not there so he could not be in the bathroom, but there was a note. Erin went over and read it: "Do not feel bad, this was my choice not yours. Who knows, maybe there will be more to come." Erin smiled as she started to pull her clothes back on.


	3. Chapter 3

Pam's life had improved exponentially over the last few weeks. She had been in a better mood than ever, work was no longer dominating her life, and, best of all, her home life with Jim was at an all-time high. The funny thing was, all it took to improve this was a very simple thing:

Cheating on Jim.

Ryan and Pam had had sex 4 times by now, and even had a schedule worked out for their expeditions. Ever since the third time they had both agreed that if they were going to do this, they might as well do it right. Pam had the idea of doing sexual fantasies, and since she came up with this idea she had the chance of being the first to implement the fantasy. The only stipulations in these fantasies is that it had to be a surprise for the other person, this way both people could enjoy the pleasure equally. Also no foreign objects, that kind of stuff freaked Pam out.

It had been about a week and a half since Pam's fantasy and it was Ryan's turn. It was obvious Ryan wanted to fully exploit the surprise part of the agreement, but Pam was not complaining because it provided an opportunity for her and Jim's sexual life to get back on track. And get back on track it had, sex had become almost a nightly endeavor as of late.

Pam had been thinking lately, she still loved Jim emotionally and could never see herself with anyone else, but her body just rejected the idea of never having sex with anyone else. Perhaps the idea of sexually monogamy was idealistic as oppose to realistic. This experience definitely made her feel for the people that get caught cheating on their spouses. Pam could even see a world where that is more acceptable than cheating on your boyfriend or girlfriend, which seemed more of a sexual pact than an emotional pact.

Michael had stepped out of the Office for a little while and it seemed Pam and Ryan had the room to themselves. They recently got into a habit of sending sexy smiles to each other across the room, and Pam looked up to flash one across to Ryan when she realized that he was not sitting their.

"Ms. Beasly, will you please come into my office?" Pam heard Ryan's voice coming from Michael's cubicle(yes he had bought himself a cubicle with their first real profits). Pam turned around and walked into the cubicle to see Ryan sitting behind Michael's desk dressed in a Han Solo costume. Pam put a hand to her face to suppress her giggle out of respect to Ryan's fantasy.

"Please seat. I have called you in here to tell you your performance lately has been terrible." Ryan continued to speak as he stood up and paced the room. "I wish I could say I was sorry to say this, but we are going to have to fire you."

Pam looked up at Ryan innocently "But Mr. Howard, what am I supposed to do, where will I go?" As Pam asked this she crossed her legs slowly, revealing to Ryan that she was wearing no panties.

"I am sorry, but you should have thought of that before you started to insult this institution with your clumsy and inconsistent work. I know you have a husband and a kid at home, but they will have to suffer for your incompetence."

Pam fake started to cry and stood up, then tripped over herself and fell on to the floor, trying to grab the desk and pulling papers with her. As she fell she intentionally hit Ryan's fight so that he fell on top of each other. "Oh well Mr. Howard, if this is what you wanted then you just had to ask." Said Pam, snaking her feet around Ryan's waist. Ryan dove in and connected his lips with Pam's mouth. They then twisted around so that Ryan was now on bottom and Pam was on top.

Their lips broke and Pam sat up, straddling Ryan's mid section. Her hands went to her top. "I saw you looking at my pussy earlier so I know you know I am not wearing underwear Mr. Howard, would it help my chances if I told you," Pam paused as she unbuttoned her suit. "I am not wearing a bra either."

"It definitely could not hurt Ms. Beasly," Ryan said as he snaked his hands up her skirt and grabbed her hard, athletic ass. "I see someone has been working out."

"Mr. Howard," said Pam while putting both hands on Ryan's abdomen, "That statement has sexual harassment written all over it." Then Pam leaned in and shoved her tongue into Ryan's mouth. They kissed for what seemed like forever then Pam started to trail kisses down Ryan's neck until she reached his shirt. Pam then started to masterfully unbutton each button of Ryan's shirt with her mouth until it was completely off. By this time Pam's face was next to Ryan's navel, noticing a throbbing member trying to escape from Ryan's zipper. Pam then grabbed Ryan's zipper between her front teeth and unzipped it.

Pam then engulfed Ryan's entire penis in her mouth. Ryan's entire body shuttered with pleasure as Pam started to pump and pump her mouth on his penis. She had never given him head before. Pam continued to move and work Ryan's penis until Ryan could not take it anymore. Ryan came. He came harder than he had in any of their sessions so far. Pam then released Ryan's penis with a full mouth and moved her head up to Ryan's face. With an inch of space between them Pam swallowed.

"Mmm, tasty," Pam said smiling and leaning back into Ryan's lips. They lip locked for an entire minute then they separated and started to put their clothes back on. "I must say I enjoyed your fantasy Ryan, but I have to ask: Han Solo?"

"Come on, every man wants to make love to his girl dressed like the captain of the Millenium Falcon every now and then."

Pam then stepped out of the room and frowned. She was not upset Ryan called her "his girl" but was surprised by how little it bothered her.


End file.
